


Naruto: Kohona's first Chief

by Danthehedgefox



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Naruto
Genre: Bandicoot Clan, Dimension Travel, F/M, M/M, Mojo - Freeform, Mojo!Naruto, Papa wolf!Kakashi, Regressed!Kyuubi, Starts a half a year before cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danthehedgefox/pseuds/Danthehedgefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is swept away to Wampa Island by a damaged summoning scroll for four years. When he returns he finds it only been a day in his world. Now with the Bandicoot clan at his side, a regressed Kyuubi in his arms, and a growing mastery of mojo he is back in Konoha. </p><p>But is it still his home now that he has a family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

Hiruzen Sarutobi had always enjoyed Naruto’s presence. He loved the boy like a grandson, found his speech full of the very essence of life, his manner that of boundless energy and optimism. Silently he raged at the ignorant villagers who shunned Minato’s son, called him a monster. So when he was faced with an older looking Naruto, flanked by three creatures that could only be summons and a floating mask, crying happily, where as others would be confused and just a bit frightened Sarutobi offered his patience and a gentle smile as he waited for an explanation. 

“Ahem,” Naruto cleared his throat and looked up, his eyes a bit puffy, and spoke. “I’m sorry old man, it’s just… just been a while, longer to me than it was too you.” He dragged a hand down his face and gulped. The Third Hokage chuckled lightly, “However long it’s been so long as I’m here I’ll always hear you out Naruto. Take your time.” Naruto laughed Sarutobi’s favorite laugh. “No, no I’ve waited four years to tell you I found a summon scroll I’m not going to waste any time.” He blinked, “Well um, there it is I guess. As to how I just found it on the street on my way home from Ichiraku’s, from there I brought it home and signed it, next thing I knew I was on a beach.” Ah, there it’s is the boy reverse summoned himself. “Well Naruto this is quite a discovery, one you should be very proud of.” There, now to steel himself for the headache.

“But, just what do you mean four years Naruto?” The boy scratched the back of his head, that’s when the largest summon spoke in a gruff voice, “He means just that, gramps. The scroll was faulty, we’re not a summon clan. Kitsune here just got thrown into our world with no way back, the scroll fell in the ocean and we didn’t know anything about this chakra stuff he was spout’n off about.” Sarutobi frowned, “Then just who and what are you.” Next the mask spoke, “Ah, of course how rude of us.” The mask nodded to him. “I am Aku Aku guardian spirit of Wumpa Island, these three are the islands champions, Crash here being the chief of the great Bandicoot tribe, Coco and Crunch” He nodded to each of them in turn, “being his advisors. As for what we are, I am a tiki spirit and these three are High Mutants.” The Hokage nodded, they were answering his questions while being careful not to give away too much and deliberately raising more. He put on his most diplomatic smile, “Well now that’s out of the way, care to tell me just what’s happened since he arrived in your world?” The words ‘and what happened to Naurto’ didn’t need to be said.

This brought a familiar smile to Naruto’s face, he suddenly launched into a spiel about how Wumpa Island is a beautiful place, how big brother Crash taught him many new forms of taijustu, about mojo manipulation, about the people who where animals and- the female bandicoot clapped a hand over his mouth. She smiled sweetly at them both, “I’m sure he’ll tell you everything you want to know about anything you ask him, but right now we have urgent matters to discuss, why don’t you wait in the hall Naruto?” His eyes widened at that, he looked over to the ‘chief’ and he nodded. As Naruto got up to leave the light caught the swirling markings on his arms and suddenly Sarutobi became aware they looked a lot like seals, and his expression hardened.

Once the boy left he demanded, “Explain.” They all looked to each other then to him. The ‘chief’ nodded to the mask then spoke, “Abaz duba.” He said, the mask said, “You first.” The Hokage was silent a moment and the ‘chief’ ‘spoke’ again, “When I first saw him I could tell he needed a hug so I gave him one. He stood stiff as a board and the look in his eye was one of an animal backed into a corner. Tell me how in the hells did the home he speaks so highly of, that he adores and wants to protect, left him in such a way that when I called him a part of my family he cried for weeks.” Though the mask spoke evenly the Crash was yelling and visibly seething.


	2. Negotiate

The Hokage was silent a moment as he debated with himself. These beings obviously cared about Naruto, but it was his job to turn every situation to the village’s advantage. The civilian population’s treatment of Naruto has obviously led to a bad impression, which could have a myriad of draw-backs not the least of which would be the refusal to make a contract with the Leaf. Whatever he said, he would have to tread carefully.

“I’ll assume that question is rhetorical, you know about the fox?”

Crash seemed to have calmed down some as he nodded his head before speaking more in that strange dialect of his as translated by the mask. “Yes, I guess I’m right in saying it’s the same one that attacked this place ten years ago. What I’m confused about is if this Fourth guy was so great, why doesn’t anyone trust his work.”

Hiruzen took a deep breath and said “You must understand, the arts used to seal the Kyuubi are obscure in the ninja world, to the average person they are unfathomable. Not to mention those who are hurting and thus simply chose not to use their reason.”

The large bandicoot with the metal arm-Crunch narrowed his eyes. “What about the guy that set it loose?”

 Hiruzen’s lips thinned, “No hint of his whereabouts, nor proof of his existence.”

The female spoke, “And his father’s last wish?”

The shadows cast by his hat set harsh lines on the Hokage’s face as he asked “How do you know that.”

The tiki spoke up “I took a look at his seal, Minato also sealed a portion of his and his wife’s soul into Naruto as a back-up measure. I met him.”

The Hokage was stunned at this, “Minato, just how much of a genius were you?” he muttered to himself. He looked back up at the mutants, “Did you find anything else in the seal, a clue?”

The mask nodded, “The Fox claimed it was the same human that controlled it before its’ first sealing. Uchiha Madara.” The Hokage was again struck by the news, but didn’t let it show.

“Anything else?”

“Yes!” The female said “The Kyuubi is now a kit.”

This time the Third couldn’t keep the shock from his face as he stared dumbly at Coco. “What?!” His eyes narrowed, “You weakened it?” he asked, already formulating plans to ensure the other nations _never_ found out about this. But the large one shook his head, “ _He_ still has all his power, he just has the mind of a child of about Naruto’s age.”

The Hokage looked to the chief again, “And why was this done?” Crash smirked, “We know the boy was made to be a weapon, this way, the fox is more willing to lend his power to what he sees as an older brother figure. What’s more; when we told this Kyuubi about his past-self, he was horrified! Said the way he acted went against everything old man Rikudou taught him and his siblings.”

Rikudou.

Hiruzen’s world stopped entirely for a moment as he realized that _of course_! It was the first sage that created them, of course he wouldn’t let them just roam free. But, “Do you mean to imply the Rikudou Sennin raised the buiju.” Crash nodded. If this was true, then-“From the look on your face, you’re questioning why the children of your world’s founder act like monsters.” Coco said.

“Well that’s half your fault. Well, not yours; but humanity’s.” She went on, “After the Sennin passed the beasts roamed the world, encountering a cycle of hatred and fear from humans who didn’t understand them. Eventually they just, gave up on humanity.”

The Hokage hmmed. “Do you have proof?” The female visibly restrained a sneer, “You’re the veteran leader of a military village, you know what humans can be like. We need none.” Hiruzen sighed. “I suppose not. But enough about that, _for now_ , let’s talk more about Naruto, and yourselves.”

At this the room seemed to brighten, as everyone in the room got a proud twinkle in their eyes. “Right!” The chief chirped, “To start off, you need to fire all but one of the teachers at that academy of yours!” he said with a smile.

Sarutobi deadpanned.

 Crash continued on, “The kid soaked up practical lessons like a sponge, and once he knew how to read our language he came out average in academics. Also, after talking with him it seemed he’d been straight up taught wrong in several places like basic math. So again, you need to fire some people.” Now the Hokage was listening attentively, “Continue.” The large one interjected, “You also need to shore up his diet, I pity those fool grossers that sell him spoilt shit!”

“Also, we’ve been teaching him the ways of Mojo.” The mask supplied, “The best way to describe Mojo would be the chakra of the planet. He is quite adept at it, to the point he has begun to produce his own, which normally takes many years of training to achieve. Though we’re not sure if that is due to the fox or not, yet.”

The Hokage hmmed, and made a mental note to call back Jiraiya sooner than planned. They needed to know how similar this ‘Mojo’ was to Senjustu, if they weren’t the same thing. He also bumped up the possible threat level of those in front of him in his mind, as they would obviously have their own grasp on it as well; one person powered by sage chakra is dangerous enough to warrant a Kage’s attention. “I thank you for taking care of him, again. But as you said, I’m the leader of a military, and as such cannot let the possible security leak you represent go unchecked; not without knowing more about you at least. I’m sure you understand.”

The chief grinned, “What do you want to know?”

The Hokage tilted his head slightly, “For one, what are you exactly? Where did you come from if not the summon realm? And how did you get here without a contract?” At this the chief looked to the female, causing her to nod in unspoken agreement.

 “Well, if you don’t know what a bandicoot is, I don’t know what to tell ‘ya.  As for the mutant bit, that’s another story.” She cleared her throat, “We were created through an experimental process known only to the mad man who made us, Dr. Neo Cortex. All that we know is that he infused us with various genetic materials, and intended to have us be his army in his quest for world domination.” She said, unaware of the memories she was bringing up with the word experiment.

“High Mutants refers to those of us who can think and reason, while the Beasts are monsters of brute force. There are many clans and tribes of mutants across the islands, all with different powers and skills. As for where we come from, we believe it’s another universe entirely. We got here through a portal I built, we seem to have much more advanced technology then you by the way, using Naruto’s, shall we say ‘sent’, to track down this world.”

Hiruzen tensed slightly, “Portal, another universe… Do you mean to tell me there is a tear in time and space somewhere in my village?” The mask shook itself back and forth, and said, “No,no,no. We are not so foolish as to leave such a thing open in a populated area. It is closed and only I can open it again.” That Aku-Aku said nothing to assuage the obvious question of what would be on the other side of said portal was telling in itself.

This double-talk effectively killed the friendly atmosphere, and returned them to the mind set of veteran leaders at an impasse. Now the time for pleasantries had passed.

“I’ll ask this once,” Hiruzen said, “What are your intentions towards Naruto and The Village Hidden in the Leaves?”


	3. Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long and is still so short, but here it is.

Naruto sat calmly on the bench just outside the Hokage’s office, idly watching the Hokage’s secretary. Anyone who knew him prior to his jaunt to the Wumpa Islands would have looked twice. Naruto had always been overly energetic, always moving, especially when he was suppose to be sitting still and loud with it.

Now…

He had learned many things on the island, patience among them, and firmer nerves. His thoughts drifted to the last time he’d sat at this bench. But the details of that occasion were quickly shunted aside by the memory of sitting in the bench itself, in that he took up only slightly more space on it. For while he’d been gone for four years, he’d aged at a fifth the speed, due to some lingering energies from the confluence of events that landed him in another world.

_‘The Crystals and Gems, the Time Twister. Heh, Big-bro Crash has had some crazy adventures.’_ *Tap, tap, tap, tap* The gentle sound of shinobi sandals pulled him from his musings. _‘Obviously someone being polite and making noise at all.’_ Naruto glanced up, and jerked, because the shinobi in front of him was Hakate Kakashi.

His father’s student.

His father’s student, who up till now he’d never seen in person.

The man’s one eye trained on him, and Naruto abruptly realized he’d been staring. He cleared his throat, “Um, uh, hey…” The man finally truly focused on him. Were it not for his observation training with Big-sis Coco he would have missed the slight twitch of the eye under his slanted headband, told by the tiniest tightening of skin around his visible one. Then suddenly his view was obstructed by an orange book-cover as the man said, “Hmmm, did you say something?”

He knew of course, that Kakashi couldn’t acknowledge him… He knew _now_ , that it would still hurt. His hands clenched on his knees, but his face didn’t betray him, as for the first time in years he pasted on a false smile. “Hehe, you look kind of silly with your face covered like that!”, he snickered. Kakashi peaked over top his book, a fraction too slow to see Naruto’s hands unclench. He curved his eye upwards, like he was smiling, “Ma, and aren’t you a little young for tattoos?” Here Naruto’s grin became a bit more genuine, “Ha! No, these mark me as an adult member of the Bandicoot Clan!” he said brandishing his arms to show off the swirling stylized paw prints, inked in black and orange over the backs of his hands down to his elbows. He squinted so the man wouldn’t notice he saw the way his jaw tightened.

“Hmm, so you have a Clan, then?” Obvious. The only reason someone as skilled as Kakashi would use so direct a tactic, even on a child, was if he’d been shaken but good. _‘He… must have been keeping an eye on me, enough that he’s startled I’ve been taken into a clan without his knowing.’_ His smile got smaller as it became more real, and if the man noticed that he gave no sign, “Yeah, they adopted me, but when I come of age or make Chunin I’ll gain Headship of my own Clan, the Uzumaki!”

The man slouched further, trying to cover his discomfort with casualness, and Naruto… He wasn’t cruel, he was about to back off, when, “You know, I think I remember knowing an Uzumaki once.” Naruto’s eyes flew open and he stared at the man. _‘Is he…’_ The man put a hand up to scratch the back of his head, “But I’m not so sure, I hope the Hokage can jog my memory.” Kakashi walked up to the door to the Kage’s office, ruffling the boy’s hair as he went, and pushed it open. Then he looked inside, and closed it again. He opened it again. Closed. He turned to the secretary and cocked his eyebrow questioningly, “Is there actually three giant orange rats and a floating mask in there or have I finally made like an egg, and cracked?”


	4. Explain

Iruka had gotten used to being called to the Hokage’s office at odd hours, either to courier confidential files or deal out a scolding to Naruto for one of his pranks. However, he had yet to be called away _during_ classes.

_‘The boy must have crossed a line this time.’_ He mused as he handed the reins of the class over to Mitzuki to follow the ANBU to the Hokage’s office. As they went he made note that the desk-ninja in the administration building seemed to be in a tizzy, darting back and forth and reshuffling papers like their lives depended on it. Not that it didn’t, well not theirs, but the ninja of the village’s lives did depend on those papers being filed correctly. But on a normal day that fact would merit they take their time and double check everything, rather than rushing like there was an unexpected diplomatic envoy to prepare for.

“We need your help dealing with an unexpected diplomatic envoy.” The ANBU said as they were headed up the last set of stairs, causing Iruka to nearly fall back down them. “What! Why me?” he said, stumbling to his feet, the ANBU stopped and turned to him, “Due to an uncontrolled time-space technique, Naruto Uzumaki is now the acting ambassador of a foreign world.” They said in monotone.

For a moment the chunin stood stock still, still enough that the ANBU reflexively checked for genjutsu.

 The next moment Iruka disappeared up the stairs in a blur, slamming the ANBU against the wall.

He wasn’t even using chakra.

And he didn’t slow down when he reached the door, just threw it open, “Hokage-sama! Is Naru-” “Iruka-sensei!” Suddenly an orange missile slammed into his midsection, knocking the wind out of him. He looked down to see a wild blond mop of hair under his nose, “Naruto?” He asked, and his breath caught when the head under his chin tilted up to look at him. It was defiantly Naruto, but not the same one that had been missing from his class yesterday.

There were immediate details that the average nin would pick up on, like a deeper tan, brighter teeth, and longer hair. But, to those who knew him, the big one was the eyes. Where-as before they’d always been bright, now they shone. Not merely with happiness, but confidence, a self-assuredness that he usually saw in the better adjusted jonin.

This…

…

This… highlighted just how much had been _missing_ before, and… Iruka felt something in his heart, shift back in place. This happened in the space of two seconds, so with barely a stutter he chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair, “Well, I see you’re alright, but what’s this I hear about being ambassador to another world?” he said.

The smile he got back was blinding. Before the academy student could start shouting happily however, the Hokage cleared his throat and suddenly Iruka remembered where they were. He flushed and snapped a salute, “Hokage-sama, my apologies, I don’t know what came over me! You sent for me but that wasn’t invitation to barge in.” The Hokage chuckled, “It’s fine Iruka-kun, come in, come in.” As Iruka fully entered the office he finally saw the other occupants of the room. Three furry humanoids with pointed animal ears and rodent –like snouts peered at him over the backs of chairs arrayed in front of the Hokage’s desk, and what appered to be a wood mask floating above the smaller male. Hakate Kakashi leaned against the left wall, his posture oozing casual disregard but his eye was riveted to the three ‘animal-men’. “Iruka-kun, I would like you to meet the Clan-head of the Bandicoot clan and sovereign of the Wumpa Islands, Crash Bandicoot, his advisers Crunch and Coco Bandicoot, and their guardian spirit Aku Aku.”

 Iruka’s eyes widened at the apparent importance of those in front of him and bowed hastily. “Up, up! It’s not right for you to bow when we’re not even facing you, up!” The one called Crunch rumbled, waving his metal-covered hand up and down. Iruka sheepishly stood straight, “Um… Greetings Bandicoot-samas, my name is Iruka Umino.” The three bandicoots nodded in acknowledgment as the Hokage motioned for him to stand beside his desk. As he went, Naruto trotted over and sat on the Clan-head’s lap. Iruka was about to open his mouth to reprimand him, but stopped when the bandicoot merely reacted by ruffling the child’s hair. _‘Ambassador, or son?’_ Iruka thought.

“Now Iruka-kun, Kakashi-kun, I’m sure you’re wondering  how this all happened. It started the day before yesterday when Naruto found a damaged summon-contract and took it back to his house.” Iruka’s breath caught and Kakashi tensed, a summoning-contract is a very delicate peace of seal work, a damaged one is exceedingly dangerous to even be _near_ , _‘Tell me he didn’t-’_ “He signed it, and preformed the summoning jutsu from the hand-seals on the scroll.” The Hokage’s eyes narrowed, “And apparently, he didn’t know _not_ do this because he’d been made to serve a detention during class, by Iruka-kun’s teacher’s aid Mitzuki-san.”

The Hokage was saying something further, but Iruka couldn’t hear it over the rushing of blood in his ears, “THAT BASTARD DID WHAT?!” Red-faced he unconsciously activated his ‘Demon-Head-jutsu’, creating a massive illusion of his face that brushed the ceiling, and a stiff gust of wind to simulate the force of his yell. He gathered breath for another yell, but was startled out of his technique by a peal of laughter from the Bandicoot’s. He looked over to see them having a riot, Crunch with his head reared back as he let out loud guffaws, Coco doubled over with giggles, and the Clan-head Crash chuckling and smirking at him.

Finally they seemed to calm down, Coco wiped a tear from her eye, “Hooo, you weren’t kidding Kit. His head really does get big!” She looked around, and seemed to be confused that the Hokage and Hakate seemed to be cowering from the Academy-sensei. Crash cleared his throat, “Em-ze hile. Guoug raas duba-” after a few seconds of being stunned that a Clan-head was talking like a baby, Iruka realized the mask was talking at the same time-translating-he-should-listen- “transported to our world. There he was adopted by our family, and began his training in our arts as well as what we could of ninja skills.”

The bandicoot frowned, “During his training we discovered the fox.” Iruka noticed Kakashi stiffen from the corner of his eye, “We were able to interrogate him, learned that he was controlled by a Rouge Uchiha the night of Naruto’s birth. Naruto managed to talk him into working with him.” Iruka started to be surprised that Naruto had made friends with the Kyuubi, but gave-up on it. “However after so long being so angry that his power turned caustic, his chakra needed to be purified; thankfully Mojo is quite good at that.” Iruka managed to be _blown the fuck away_ at the idea of a force strong enough to _change the nature of a Buiju_. “This resulted in the fox being mentally regressed, we don’t know quite why, only that it hasn’t affected his memory or power. He sees Naruto as a big brother now. Then we realized to have free access to each-other’s chakra, we needed to open the cage of the seal.”

Iruka went perfectly still, and Kakashi moved to pounce, but the Hokage subtlety flexed his chakra in the signal for ‘stand-down’. The wizened Kage smiled genially at them, and it was terrifying, “Relax my leaves, relax. As you can see Naruto is unharmed and the Rikudou Sennin’s son is not rampaging. So it would behoove you to hear the rest of the story.” The two ninja subsided, their minds awhirl with the near world shattering implications of what the Hokage had said.

Crash nodded his thanks, “We were about to open the seal, when suddenly everything went white, and Aku and my mental projection were confronted by a chakra-impression of the Yondaime-Hokage, his father.” He paused to shift Naruto, who’d started to nod-off, “We explained what we’d done and what we intended, and he was in full support of us taking Naruto in hand, but explained that his seal needed a key to be opened without killing him. Meanwhile Naruto was talking to a chakra impression of his mom. After the teary reunion, she told him they only had a short time together due to only having so much energy. And Naruto, showing just how well that knuckle-head of his works when motivated, made the leap that we could use Mojo to sustain them, and had her bring them to us and his dad.”

“From there it was just a matter of getting the Kit home.”


End file.
